


Just So You Know

by LadyCizzle



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Episode tag 1x03, First Kiss, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/pseuds/LadyCizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The case is solved, the bad guys are in jail or dead, and all Danny wants to do is go home and sleep but Steve has a very important question to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just So You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowdweller25](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shadowdweller25).



> Summary: Yes I'm back again, this time as a special request made by shadowdweller25. First let me say what an honor it was to have someone ask me to write a story for them. That has never happened before, ever and it made me very happy. It took a while to get it written and beta'd but here it is, just for you shadowdweller25. I really hope you like it as well as the rest of you. BTW this is slash in case you didn't know so if this is not your cup of tea then bypass it. ENJOY!
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own this show. I repeat I do not own this show. Happy now CBS
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Author's Note: Slight spoilers for episode 1x03 but not anything specific. Much love to obessivelisa over on LJ who did a fantastic beta job for me.

The case was finished. Chin's cousin was alive, the bad man was dead, and his cronies were behind bars awaiting trial. Overall, the case had been successful and now all Danny wanted to do was go home and sleep. And that's what he would have done if he had a normal partner, but Danny had Steven J. McGarrett for a partner and Danny was still trying to figure out what that meant for his life.

They were exiting the bar that Steve had dragged him to to celebrate a job well done when Steve suddenly stopped and turned around, causing Danny to run into his back.

"What the hell, man?"

"So you talk to Grace about me."

"Seriously. You stop in the middle of walking to ask me a question pertaining to something you heard three days ago," scoffed Danny. "Why?"

"No reason," shrugged Steve. "I was just wondering what kind of things you tell her about me."

"Nothing big. I just tell her about my new deranged, psychotic partner who has no respect for proper police procedure and constantly likes to put her Danno in danger because he doesn't believe in back- up," replied Danny, shrugging.

Steve rolled his eyes, smirking. "Oh, is that all."

Danny nodded. "Like I said nothing big."

"But you still talk about me a lot, apparently."

"She asked, I told. I don't lie to her about anything."

Steve grinned suspiciously. "Really. So you told her about me hanging a guy off a roof."

Danny scowled as he crossed his arms. "While I am a firm believer of not lying to children," he began. "I will admit that I omit certain aspects of our job as to not permanently scar my daughter."

"Come on Danny," frowned Steve, instantly knowing what incident Danny was referring to. "It got him to talk, didn't it?"

"Yes, Steven, it did. But the last thing I want is for Grace to think it's alright to hang some poor kid off the monkey bars because he stole her pudding cup," Danny scowled again. "Rachel still hasn't stopped bitching about the football game even though it wasn't even my fault."

Steve smirked. "You use a lot of words. You know that right?"

Danny raised an eyebrow as if to say 'where have you been' before rolling his eyes. "Why do you care if I talk to Grace about you or not. In case you're wondering I talk to her about Chin and Kono as well."

"I figured as much," smirked Steve but he paused for a moment, shrugging. "No reason," he replied softly. "I just figured you wouldn't tell her much about me seeing as how we've been partners for a while and the game was the first time I met her."

"I have a valid reason for that, okay."

Steve spread his legs apart and planted his feet firmly on the ground before crossing his arms. "Okay."

"I was concerned about your familiarity around children, alright."

"Ah Danny-"

"You cocked your gun in front of an eight year boy," hissed Danny. "And need I remind you about the little girl you glared at because she asked if you were a cop?" He stopped frowning and gave Steve a soft smile. "Face it, babe, little children are not your forte."

"I haven't had a lot of experience around little kids. You know that Danny," Steve pouted sadly.

"I know, but you did good McGarrett, and I am happy to say that I'm glad I decided to go and bring Grace with me."

"Really."

Danny smiled happily as he spoke again. "Really. She really likes you guys and can't wait to hang out again. Preferably without the shooting."

The frown disappeared and was immediately replaced by a wide grin. "Okay, that's good," grinned Steve as he turned around and began walking again.

But Danny wasn't finished yet, running up to Steve and grabbing his arm. "No, not okay," Danny replied, turning Steve around so that they were facing once more. "Enough with the puzzles and the riddles. What exactly are you trying to tell me?"

He didn't say anything and looked down at the ground instead, as if he was trying to collect his thoughts. Or perhaps hoping that Danny would let it go. But when he looked into Danny's eyes once more he realized that wasn't about to happen. "Fine," exhaled Steve, running his hand over his face. If Danny wanted to know the truth, then the truth was what he was going to receive. "I just wanted to let you know that I had a nice time hanging out with Grace, you know before everything went to hell, and I wouldn't mind doing it again. Maybe just the three of us," the last part came out as a whisper.

Danny opened his mouth to respond but found no sound coming out. Instead, he moved his hand away from Steve's arm and wrapped it behind the other's man neck. Something had been going on between them for a while now, but neither of them was willing to make the first move. Danny decided it was time to put an end to the teasing. "You want to hang out with my daughter," asked Danny when he finally found his voice again.

Steve smiled happily. "Yeah," he replied, moving closer, knowing exactly what was happening between them. "I mean you and Grace are a packaged deal right."

"Uh huh."

"Not to mention Grace is a great girl, and I want nothing more than to get to know her better and what better way than coming over one Sunday for a swim at my beach and a barbecue afterwards?" He leaned close enough so that his breath tickled Danny's ear. "Did I mention it's private?" he whispered huskily.

A shiver ran through Danny's body and he pressed his forehead against Steve's. "That sounds nice, have to run it by Rachel first but it sounds really good."

"Good." And that was all the invitation Steve needed as he captured Danny's lips in a passionate, blissful kiss. He wasted no time slipping his tongue inside Danny's mouth and moaned at the delicious contact. The kiss didn't stop as Steve pushed Danny against someone's car and the two continued to kiss feverishly.

When they finally pulled apart, they both were wearing matching grins. Steve's forehead rested against Danny's while Danny leaned against the car for support. Both men remained silent as they tried to regulate their breathing once more.

"That's been coming for a while, hasn't it?" asked Danny when he could finally speak again.

"Yeah, it has been," was Steve's reply. "Glad it happened sooner than later."

Danny grinned as he pushed Steve away from the car. "Me too," he replied. "And thanks for letting me know. About Grace, I mean."

Steve grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him close, grinning happily. "Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> There it is finally posted. Hope you guys liked it and if you did don't be afraid to drop me a review becasue I really love it. Until next time,
> 
> Keep on floating high on cloud nine,
> 
> Ladycizzle


End file.
